Little Angel
by B Dhii Chu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, sadar bahwa hubungan yang dijalinnya dengan pemuda itu adalah hubungan terlarang. Meski begitu, dia tak dapat memungkiri cintanya. Cinta tak pernah memandang apakah kau pria atau wanita, ia tumbuh di mana pun yang ia suka. Membawa rasa bahagia dan duka di saat yang bersamaan.


Hari yang cerah berganti dengan malam. Namun, itu tak membuat jalanan sepi. Semua masih tetap sama. Konoha, sebuah kota besar yang padat penduduk. Pagi maupun malam tak pernah membuat kota ini menjadi kota tak berpenghuni. Lampu-lampu jalanan mulai dinyalakan. Jalanan masih ramai dengan para pejalan kaki. Lampu lalu lintas yang selalu berganti warna tiap berapa puluh detik. Mobil-mobil mewah, angkutan umum, dan kendaraan melintas memenuhi jalan raya menambah hiruk pikuk kota ini.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Permisi!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Brukk!

"Maaf!"

"Permisi! Hosh.. hosh."

Brukk!

"Ukh! Sasuke! Tunggu! Hosh... hosh, permisi! Biarkan aku lewat!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Tunggu Sasuke! Berhenti kataku!"

Di sepanjang trotoar yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang, seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah sedang terburu-buru mengejar seseorang yang sudah berlari lebih dulu di hadapannya. Langkahnya terhalang karena banyaknya orang yang melintas.

"Sasuke! Dengarkan aku! Hosh! Hosh! SASUKEE!"

Dia tidak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama 'Sasuke'. Semakin lama orang yang dikejarnya semakin jauh, hingga akhirnya menghilang di tengah keramaian. Merasa putus asa, pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang lampu jalanan. Keringat bercucuran membasahi keningnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Mata biru cerahnya menatap nanar ke arah di mana orang yang dikejarnya menghilang.

"Ukh! Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarku Sasuke! Brengsek!" Dia menendang keranjang sampah yang ada di dekatnya. Membuat isinya berceceran di jalanan.

"SIAL!" Kembali dikepalkan tangannya, lalu menghantamkannya pada tiang lampu jalanan kota. Cairan berwarna merah segar mengalir begitu saja. Tangannya terluka, tetapi tidak dia rasakan sakit maupun nyeri, karena jauh di dalam hatinya telah bersarang rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Sakit yang tak dapat dilihat lukanya...

.

.

.

**LITTLE ANGEL**

By B Dhii Chu

Pairing : NaruSasu, NaruHina, SasuSaku

Rate : T

Naruto, cs : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, etc.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teng!

Teng!

Teng!

Bunyi lonceng bergema memenuhi sebuah ruangan dalam gereja yang dihiasi berbagai dekorasi berwarna putih dan _soft pink_. Karpet merah memanjang sampai ke pintu membelah ruangan itu menjadi dua sisi. Kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi di sisi kiri dan kanan ruangan telah dipenuhi oleh para tamu undangan. Jauh dari pintu, tepatnya pada sisi ujung karpet yang lain dan di hadapan para tamu, berdiri seorang pendeta dan pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat tampan dengan pakaian serba putih yang dikenakannya. Dia memandang ke arah pintu.

Musik mulai dimainkan, bersamaan dengan itu pintu pun terbuka. Semua tamu berdiri. Dari sana, muncul seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan memakai gaun putih yang menjuntai menyentuh karpet merah. Tangannya menggenggam buket bunga yang indah. Di sampingnya, seorang pria paruh baya menggandengnya menuju ke arah pemuda pirang. Setelah kurang lebih jarak antara mereka sekitar satu meter, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya pada si gadis.

"Terima kasih ayah." Mendengar ucapan gadis itu, pria di sampingnya segera mengambil tempat ke sisi yang lain ruangan dan memeluk istrinya. Membiarkan si gadis menyambut uluran tangan pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Kau cantik sekali Hinata." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Gadis di hadapannya tersipu malu mendengar pujian darinya. Kini mereka telah benar-benar berhadapan. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Pendeta memberi aba-aba agar seluruh hadirin kembali duduk.

"Hadirin sekalian, hari ini upacara pernikahan Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata akan segera kita mulai." Pendeta mulai berbicara. Semua memperhatikan dengan seksama, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Namikaze Naruto, bersediakah Engkau mengasihi Hyuuga Hinata seumur hidupmu, baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Saya Namikaze Naruto, bersedia mengasihi Hyuuga Hinata seumur hidup, baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang sampai maut memisahkan." Pemuda itu mengucapkan janji setianya sembari menatap lekat gadis Hyuuga yang kini telah menahan air mata bahagianya. Segaris senyum tulus ia berikan untuk calon pendamping hidupnya itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, bersediakah Engkau mengasihi Namikaze Naruto seumur hidupmu, baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Sa-saya Hyuuga Hinata, bersedia me-mengasihi Namikaze Naruto seumur hidup..." Air mata sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi, Hinata sedikit terisak dan kembali melanjutkan janji setianya "... ba-baik dalam keadaan susah maupun se-senang sampai maut memisahkan." Naruto segera mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Ia memberi kecupan sayang di kening Hinata.

"Mulai hari ini, Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri." Seluruh hadirin bangkit berdiri sembari bertepuk tangan meriah menyambut pasangan yang telah usai menyatakan janji setianya. Semua tersenyum bahagia. Terutama sang ibunda mempelai pria dan wanita yang terus menangis bahagia dalam pelukan suami masing-masing, tak kuat menahan haru.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen yang berada di tengah kota Konoha, seorang pemuda sedang menyeruput secangkir kopi. Suasana gelap memenuhi ruangan karena lampu yang tidak dinyalakan. Tangannya sibuk memencet remote tv, berusaha mencari acara televisi yang menarik untuk ditonton.

Pip!

"Para pemirsa, mari kita lihat kembali cuplikan upacara pernikahan Namikaze Naruto pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corporation dengan Hyuuga Hinata, anak kedua pemilik Hyuuga Corporation yang telah dilangsungkan siang hari tadi di..."

Keningnya berkerut. Bagai tersambar petir. Dia hanya mematung menerima kabar berita itu. Dadanya tiba-tiba sakit mendengar nama-nama itu disebut. Napasnya sesak. Dia kenal orang itu. Tangan bergetar meremas baju di bagian dadanya. Cairan bening mulai membendung di sudut-sudut matanya. Suara musik mengalun dari handphone Sasuke. Seseorang menelponnya, tapi tak ia gubris. Matanya terus tertuju melihat layar televisi yang menampilkan betapa bahagianya mempelai pria dan wanita usai mengucapkan janji setia mereka.

.

_Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama,_

_Berbagi rasa untuk selamanya..._

_._

"Aku membencimu Naruto! Aku benci..." Ucapnya lirih.

Dia menangis dalam diam. Bayang-bayang pemuda itu kembali menghantuinya. Pemuda yang selama dua tahun ini menemani hari-harinya. Uchiha Sasuke, sadar bahwa hubungan yang dijalinnya dengan pemuda itu adalah hubungan terlarang. Meski begitu, dia tak dapat memungkiri cintanya. Cinta tak pernah memandang apakah kau pria atau wanita, ia tumbuh di mana pun yang ia suka. Membawa rasa bahagia dan duka di saat yang bersamaan.

.

_Namaku cinta ketika kita bersama,_

_Berbagi rasa sepanjang usia..._

_._

"Kau telah menghancurkan aku Naruto! Aku membencimu! Hiks..." ia terisak. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Hatinya bagai dihujam beratus jarum. Kepalanya berdenyut. Kini menangis pun percuma, cintanya telah pergi. Kekasih hatinya, telah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri, terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang amat sangat dalam...

.

_Hingga tiba saatnya, aku pun melihat..._

_Cintaku yang khianat, cintaku berkhianat!_

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Naruto... hiks."

Ia terus berbicara lirih, isak tangis kembali terdengar, wajahnya tertunduk menyembunyikan cairan bening yang terus membasahi pipinya. Lagu ringtone yang dilantunkan dari handphonenya semakin membuat Sasuke larut dalam kesedihannya.

.

_Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi,_

_Aku tenggelam dalam luka dalam,_

_Aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang..._

_._

Malam semakin larut, membungkus kesedihan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam kesunyiannya. Menghantarkannya ke alam mimpi. Membawanya untuk terlelap dalam tidur yang mungkin akan sangat panjang...

_._

_Aku tanpamu..._

_Butiran debu..._

_._

_._

Brakk!

Terdengar suara pintu apartemen didobrak oleh seseorang, namun tak mampu mengusik tidur pemuda tampan itu. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu ia berlari ke dalam apartemen dan menemukan Sasuke yang telah terlelap di atas sofa depan televisi yang menyala. Dilihatnya di atas meja berceceran obat tidur yang wadahnya telah tumpah dan secangkir kopi kental.

"ASTAGA! SASUKEEE!"

Pemuda berambut panjang yang dikucir dengan garis halus di kedua sisi wajahnya itu membopong tubuh lemah Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Segera membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit...

Tak butuh waktu lama dari apartemen Sasuke menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Saat ini, Sasuke telah berada di ruang UGD. Pemuda yang membawanya menanti dengan gelisah di depan pintu. Walau rasa gelisahnya tak terlihat karena wajahnya yang selalu terlihat tenang. Itu adalah pembawaan dari keluarganya. Seorang Uchiha harus dapat mengontrol emosi dalam kondisi apapun! Itulah ajaran dari ayahnya yang telah ditanam sejak ia masih kecil.

'_Demi Tuhan! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi Sasuke?! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ayah dan ibu?!'_ ucapnya lirih dalam hati. Ia masih bingung antara menelpon ayah dan ibunya atau tidak, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelpon, dia tak bisa membiarkan orang tuanya tidak tahu kondisi adiknya sekarang.

"Hallo, Itachi?" terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita di seberang sana.

"Ibu, bisakah kau dan ayah pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha sekarang? Sasuke masuk rumah sakit."

"A-APA?! Itachi apa kau serius?! Ibu dan ayah akan segera ke sana sekarang!"

Telepon ditutup tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung keluarga Uchiha. Dari pintu UGD muncul seorang wanita yang langsung menghampiri Itachi. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana kondisi adik saya Tsunade-_san_?"

"Tenang saja Uchiha-_san_. Adik Anda baik-baik saja. Kami telah berhasil mengambil semua obat tidur yang telah ditelannya. Sekarang dia sedang tertidur. Kondisinya masih lemah, jadi biarkan dia istirahat dulu. Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke ruang yang nyaman."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

* * *

Enam tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sejak Sasuke sadarkan diri, Ayahnya memutuskan untuk memindahkannya ke Suna, meninggalkan Konoha tempat di mana orang yang sangat disayangi sekaligus Sasuke benci tinggal. Bungsu Uchiha tak menolak, ia ingin membuka lembaran baru kehidupannya di Suna. Mencoba melupakan segala yang telah terjadi padanya di Konoha. Menghapus ingatannya tentang pemuda Namikaze itu, walau ia tahu itu takkan mudah.

.

_Aku bisa terima..._

_Meski harus terluka,_

_Karena kuterlalu mengenal hatimu..._

_._

Angin berhembus, menerpa helaian rambut hitam kelam pemuda tampan yang asik menikmati sore harinya di tepi danau. Matanya terpejam dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk di sekitarnya. Head set bertengger pada kedua telinganya, melantunkan sebuah lagu yang membawa kedamaian baginya. Sungguh damai sekali rasanya.

_._

_Aku telah merasa..._

_Dari awal pertama,_

_Kau tak akan bisa lama..._

_Berpaling darinya..._

_._

Bayang-bayang itu, walau sampai ratusan bahkan jutaan kali ia hapus tetap saja muncul. Ternyata tak semudah itu menghapusnya, meskipun sudah enam tahun berlalu. Namun, setidaknya kini ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Dia tak lagi melihat orang itu. Orang yang telah menyakitinya.

.

_Ternyata hatiku benar,_

_Cintamu hanyalah sekedar..._

'_tuk sementara..._

_._

"Sasuke?"

Seseorang memanggilnya, mengusik ketenangan yang sedang ia nikmati. Dia menegakkan badannya yang sedari tadi ia biarkan terbaring di atas rerumputan hijau. Menengok ke arah seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apakah kau merasa senang berada di sini?" tanyanya setelah duduk di samping pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Iya ... terima kasih Sakura."

"Hehe, kau ini! Tak perlu sampai seperti itukan? Aku inikan tunanganmu. Sudah pasti aku harus bisa menghiburmu kapanpun..." ucap gadis itu lembut. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke.

.

_Akhirnya kita harus memilih,_

_Satu yang pasti,_

_Mana mungkin terus jalani..._

_Cinta begini..._

_._

"Sakura... aku mencintaimu." Sasuke memeluk erat gadis itu. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang seperti itu sungguh membuat Sakura bahagia. Dia merasa beruntung telah memiliki pemuda ini, begitu juga sebaliknya. Di tengah kegundahan hati Sasuke, Sakura datang menghiburnya. Memberikan perhatian yang sejujurnya sangat ia butuhkan. Ayah dan ibunya pun menyambut hangat kedatangan Sakura di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka. Gadis periang ini telah berhasil mencuri hatinya

"Aku juga Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." Dia membalas pelukan Sasuke lebih erat.

.

_Karna cinta tak akan ingkari,_

_Tak akan terbagi,_

_Kembalilah pada dirinya,_

_Biarku yang mengalah,_

_Aku terima..._

_._

Duk!

"Eh?" Sakura melepas pelukannya, saat merasa ada sesuatu mengenai kakinya. Sebuah bola dengan motif rubah terlihat menggelinding turun ke danau setelah terpental mengenai kaki gadis bermata hijau _emarald_ itu.

"Yah! Boyaku! Bagaimana inyi?!" seorang anak kecil berlari ke tepi danau. Dia tampak sedih melihat bolanya yang telah semakin menjauh mengambang di atas air. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Dia pun menghampiri anak kecil itu. Sasuke ikut menyusulnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pada anak yang berumur sekitar empat tahunan yang masih menatap lekat bolanya.

"Boyaku macuk air tante." Tanpa melihat Sakura, ia segera berlari mencari kayu untuk mengambil bolanya. Sasuke sekilas melihat rambut anak itu. Kuning cerah. Hatinya serasa dicubit oleh sesuatu.

"Hei, Sasuke? Bisa kau bantu dia mengambil bolanya?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunan sesaatnya.

"Hnm. Baiklah." Sasuke segera melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya, menggulung celananya sampai selutut, lalu masuk ke air danau yang sedikit membuatnya merinding karena dingin yang langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia berhasil mengambil bola itu dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Hei! Adik kecil? Bolanya sudah dapat nih!" Sakura memanggil anak itu dan menunjuk bola di tangannya. Anak kecil itu menoleh. Membuat Sasuke membeku. Sekilas bayangan seseorang terbersit dalam ingatannya. Rambut kuning cerah. Mata biru _sapphire_ yang langsung berbinar-binar melihat bolanya telah berada di tangan Sakura. Bagaikan seorang malaikat mungil. Anak kecil itu berlari dengan hati-hati, menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura lalu mengambil bolanya.

"Telima kacih tante!" dia pamerkan cengiran khasnya yang menampilkan sederetan gigi putih dan rapi untuk anak seusianya. Sakura terpesona melihatnya. _'Manis sekaliiiiii...'_ batinnya.

Sasuke semakin merasakan ngilu dalam hatinya. Gaya tersenyum anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan pemuda yang dibencinya!

"Siapa namamu adik kecil?" tanya Sakura sambil berjongkok agar tingginya sama dengan anak itu.

"Namaku Naluki tante! Naluki Nam-"

"Tuan muda!" teriak seseorang dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Seperti habis dikejar anjing. Dia segera menghampiri Naruki.

"Naruki-_sama, _Anda tidak boleh tiba-tiba menghilang lagi! Anda membuat saya panik setengah mati! Tuan bisa marah besar kalau tahu hal ini, tolonglah tuan muda bisa mengerti posisi saya..." mohonnya.

"Hehehe, maaf Iluka-_san_! Naluki hanya ingin pelgi main saja kok! Naluki bocan di lumah telus!" dia tampak kesal, pipinya menggembung. Membuatnya semakin imut.

"Hahh~! Anda ini, sungguh tak jauh berbeda dari tuan besar." Iruka pengawal pribadinya hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Oh, jadi Naruki kabur dari rumah ya? Lain kali tidak boleh begitu ya? Ayah dan ibumu bisa khawatirkan?" Naruki melihat Sakura. Tiba-tiba dia menundukkan wajahnya. Kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa tak enak hati telah berkata begitu. Sasuke memandang punggung anak kecil itu. Dia merasa punggung itu sungguh mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Tuan muda...hahhh~!" Lagi-lagi Iruka hanya bisa menghela napas. "Maafkan tingkah lakunya ya...?" Iruka tampak bingung.

"Sakura. Nama saya Haruno Sakura. Dan ini Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, nama saya Umino Iruka. Salam kenal." Iruka membungkuk sopan yang langsung disambut bungkukkan pula dari Sakura dan Sasuke. "Maafkan sikap tuan muda ya Haruno-_san_. Saya rasa dia hanya sedikit kaget karena Anda menyebut-nyebut tentang ibu tadi."

"Memangnya kenapa Umino-_san_?" tanya gadis _soft pink_ itu.

"Sebenarnya ibu tuan muda sudah tak ada di dunia ini. Beliau meninggal beberapa hari setelah melahirkan tuan muda. Beliau terus bertahan untuk bisa berjuang melawan penyakitnya yang tiba-tiba kambuh. Selama beliau masih sadarkan diri tuan muda tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya. Sampai maut merenggut nyawanya, tuan muda selalu berada dalam dekapannya. Tuan besar sungguh terpukul atas kematian nyonya besar. Beliau sempat frustasi, tetapi kami semua mencoba membuatnya kembali bangkit dan merasakan kehadiran tuan muda dalam hidupnya. Tuan besar dengan susah payah membesarkan anak semata wayangnya seorang diri. Naruki-_sama_, bagai malaikat kecil yang ceria. Dia selalu tersenyum riang, meski saya tahu, diam-diam tuan muda hampir setiap hari duduk di sofa memandang foto nyonya besar yang terpampang di ruang keluarga, tanpa pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu yang sebenarnya."

Iruka hampir saja menangis saat menceritakan semuanya, ia segera pamit untuk menyusul Naruki. Sakura terdiam. Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak bicara merasa beku. _'I-ini tidak mungkin! Ke-kenapa bisa seperti itu?!'_ batinnya tak percaya.

.

Keesokan harinya, di jam yang sama. Pemuda dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke danau lagi. Ia masih penasaran dengan anak kecil yang bernama Naruki itu. sesampainya di sana, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan dilihatnya Naruki sedang asik bermain bola sembari tertawa riang bersama dengan Iruka.

"Selamat sore Umino-_san_." Sapa Sasuke.

"Ah, Selamat sore Uchiha-_san_." Jawab Iruka sambil mengambil bola yang ditendang oleh Naruki. "Senang bisa berjumpa dengan Anda kembali." Ucapnya lagi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruki yang asik mengejar kupu-kupu di tepi danau.

Kini, Iruka dan Sasuke telah duduk beberapa meter jauhnya dari tepi danau. Menyaksikan tingkah lucu tuan mudanya.

"Apakah Anda tinggal di dekat sini Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Iruka memulai pembicaraan.

"Hnm." Angguk Sasuke. "Tidak jauh dari sini. Saya sering datang kemari, tetapi baru kemarin melihat Anda ada disini..."

"Oh, tentu saja Anda baru melihat kami kemarin Uchiha-_san. _Saya dan tuan muda baru tiba di sini beberapa hari yang lalu, tuan besar memutuskan pindah ke Suna karena bisnis yang dikelola keluarganya berpusat di kota ini. Selain itu, tentu saja agar tuan muda dekat dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kemarin tuan muda kabur dari rumah, dan saya menemukannya di sini. Katanya dia menyukai tempat ini, jadi kami putuskan untuk datang kemari lagi sore ini." Iruka melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sudah pukul lima sore.

"Ah, sepertinya kami harus pulang Uchiha-_san_. Tuan besar akan datang lebih cepat hari ini."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Iruka berlari kecil menghampiri tuan mudanya. Terlihat sepatu yang dikenakan anak itu kotor terkena air dipinggiran danau. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya. Dia seperti melihat sosok itu pada diri anak kecil yang berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya. Senyumannya, tingkah konyolnya, rambut, bahkan mata anak itu sungguh mirip sekali, tetapi kulitnya putih pucat dan tak ada tiga garis halus di sisi kiri dan kanan pipinya. _'Mungkinkah dia...' _batin Sasuke mencoba menebak.

"Naruki!" terdengar dari kejauhan suara seseorang manggil anak kecil itu.

"Ayah!" teriaknya seraya berlari menghampiri sang Ayah yang langsung menyambut anaknya tercinta. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan memutar-mutar tubuh mereka. Sasuke terpana akan pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia semakin percaya sekarang. Naruki itu ternyata anak...

"Naruto..." ucapnya lirih masih dalam keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Naruki tertawa riang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ayahnya. Dia memeluk erat seakan tak mau lepas. Betapa rindunya ia melihat sosok ayahnya yang selalu sibuk bekerja tiap hari, sehingga jarang bermain bersamanya. Hari ini ayahnya janji akan pulang lebih cepat untuk bermain dengan Naruki, putra tunggalnya.

.

_Kucoba untuk melawan hati,_

_Tapi hampa terasa di sini tanpamu..._

_Bagiku semua sangat berarti lagi,_

_Kuingin kau di sini tepiskan sepiku..._

_Bersamamu..._

_._

'_Itu benar-benar dia...'_ Sasuke masih terpaku. Dia sama sekali tak berniat beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Pemuda yang ia benci telah berdiri di hadapannya bersama putranya yang begitu mirip dengannya. Memandang ke arah Sasuke. Sama tak percayanya. Kenapa dunia begitu sempit? Kenapa mereka bisa bertemu kembali?! Bermacam pertanyaan berputar dalam pikiran Sasuke, bercampur aduk membuatnya bingung antara perasaan rindu dan benci yang terus berkecamuk di dadanya.

_._

_Tak kan pernah ada yang lain di sisi_

_Segenap jiwa hanya untukmu_

_Dan tak kan mungkin ada yang lain di sisi_

_Kuingin kau di sini_

_Tepiskan sepiku bersamamu..._

_._

Tak sadar ia berdiri, lalu berlari, terus berlari hingga pemuda itu sungguh berada tepat di hadapannya. Mata biru _sapphire_ bertemu dengan _onyx_. Pemuda pirang itu masih lebih tinggi darinya. Sudah lama sekali mereka tak berhadapan seperti ini. Naruto menurunkan Naruki dari pelukannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Iruka hanya terdiam. Tak butuh waktu hingga semenit, Sasuke telah berada dalam dekapan Naruto. Rasa rindu yang amat sangat dalam meluap begitu saja.

.

_Hingga akhir waktu..._

_._

Semua sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi. Pelukan itu sangat erat sampai dada masing-masing menjadi sesak, akan tetapi itu tak membuat mereka berkeinginan untuk melepaskan dekapannya. Inilah saat-saat yang sangat dinantikan keduanya selama enam tahun ini. Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto. Ia terisak. Air mata telah mengalir deras dari kedua sudut mata hitam kelamnya.

Iruka menarik Naruki. Menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan, lalu menggendongnya. Membawa pergi anak itu dari hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Iluka-_san_, kenapa dia memeluk ayah Naluki?" tanyanya polos matanya masih tertutup oleh telapak tangan Iruka.

"Mungkin itu teman tuan yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, tuan muda." Jawab Iruka sekenanya. "Sekarang kita pulang ke rumah dan meminta Kakashi-_san_ memasak untuk makan malam ya?"

Dia rasakan Naruki mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi ada sesuatu yang membasahi telapak tangannya. Ia memeluk erat anak itu dalam dekapannya. Mencoba mengatakan ia ada untuk tuan kecilnya ini.

"Iluka-_san_, jangan biarkan dia mengambil ayah Naluki ya...?" pintanya polos.

"Tentu saja tuan muda." Iruka tersenyum dan bergegas membawa tuannya pulang.

.

.

.

Matahari telah berganti dengan bulan. Cahayanya memantul di atas permukaan air danau, membuat suasana menjadi remang-remang. Naruto tengah duduk terdiam di samping Sasuke. Mereka terus memandang air danau dalam diam. Sunyi. Tak ada siapapun di sana selain mereka dan cahaya lampu dari tiang-tiang yang berjejer di pinggiran danau.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke..."

Sasuke diam. Dia tak mau membuka mulut.

"Maafkan aku... aku terpaksa melakukan itu. Aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu."

Deg. Jantung Sasuke terasa akan melompat. Rasa ngilu kembali bersarang di sana.

"Aku tahu betapa kau menderita karena ulahku. Kalau kau ingin tahu aku pun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Perjodohan itu tak dapat aku tolak begitu saja. Aku mencoba menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Namun, kau tak mau mendengarkan aku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi..."

Naruto menghela napas, berat sekali rasanya. Pemuda di sampingnya itu sungguh tak menanggapi ucapannya. Ia masih setia memandangi air danau di hadapan mereka.

"Hinata memiliki penyakit yang tergolong ganas, sudah berkali-kali aku membawanya untuk berobat kemanapun yang menurut banyak orang mampu menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dia ... dia begitu mencintaiku walau ia tahu, di hatiku hanya ada dirimu. Kami menjalani kehidupan tidak seperti layaknya suami istri. Kami tidur di ranjang yang berbeda hingga hampir satu tahun pernikahan kami. Dia tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun. Sedikit demi sedikit aku menyadari kalau ulahku itu membuatnya tersiksa dan penyakit itu semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk mencoba mencintainya. Hatiku semakin sakit saat melihat senyumnya yang terus ia tunjukkan padaku tiap hari. Dia menginginkan seorang malaikat kecil untuk menemaninya setiap hari, karena itu aku putuskan untuk memberikan apa yang diinginkannya supaya dia dapat bahagia, sekaligus menebus semua dosaku padanya..."

.

.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku berharap malaikat kecilku kelak mirip denganmu. Aku ingin dia memiliki apa yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya. Supaya aku benar-benar bisa merasakan bahwa kau adalah milikku lewat dirinya." Ucap Hinata lembut. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Dibelainya lembut rambut istrinya.

"Iya... sekarang tidurlah Hinata. Aku tak ingin kau terlalu lelah." Naruto mengecup lembut kening istrinya. Menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka agar lebih ke atas untuk memberi kehangatan. Lalu memeluk istrinya erat.

Dua bulan kemudian seorang dokter memberitahukan kabar bahagia untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata hamil. Dia begitu bahagia, pelukan erat dia berikan untuk suaminya tercinta.

"Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_. Kau berhasil memberikan hadiah yang sungguh membuatku bahagia." Ucapnya. Senyum lembut keibuannya terlihat sangat manis sekali, tapi serasa menusuk bagi Naruto.

"Kau akan menjadi ibu yang luar biasa bagi bayi kita. Dan aku akan berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik. Hehehe!" Yah, cengiran itulah yang selalu membuat Hinata semakin jatuh hati pada Naruto. Meski ia tahu, itu tidak sepenuhnya tulus dari hati pemuda itu.

Selama sembilan bulan masa kehamilan, Naruto setia berada di samping istrinya setiap saat. Pekerjaan di kantor dia bawa ke rumah agar dia dapat selalu mengawasi istrinya tercinta. Cinta? Ya cinta... Naruto mulai menyadari bahwa ia mulai mencintai gadis Hyuuga itu. Di masa-masa 'ngidam' sang istri, ia rela mengobrak-obrak seluruh supermarket untuk menemukan apa yang diinginkan istrinya. Pergi ke sana-kemari hanya demi memuaskan keinginan malaikat kecil mereka yang segera lahir ke dunia.

Tibalah waktunya bagi Hyuuga Hinata melahirkan, Naruto sangat tegang. Ia menggenggam erat tangan istrinya yang sedang berjuang, seolah-olah mencoba menyalurkan dukungannya.

"Kau pasti bisa sayang! Aku ada di sini! Kita berjuang bersama-sama!" ucap Naruto menyemangati istrinya. Hinata menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menekannya perutnya kuat-kuat, hingga terdengar suara tangisan malaikat kecil mereka.

"Bayi Anda laki-laki tuan, nyonya. Dia sungguh manis." Seorang perawat memperlihatkan bayi mereka, kemudian membawanya pergi untuk dibersihkan. Hinata tersenyum bahagia, ia telah berhasil. Berhasil menjadi seorang ibu seutuhnya. Naruto pun sangat bahagia, ia memeluk istrinya dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Kau telah berhasil Hinata! Kau ibu yang luar biasa! Aku mencintaimu..." Ucapan suaminya. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, membuat cairan bening yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya mengalir. Tiba-tiba pandangannya mengabur. Ia merasa pusing. Tatapannya menjadi sayu. Semua semakin gelap. Samar-samat ia mendengar teriakan Naruto memanggil-manggil namanya. Semua menjadi panik dan ia tak dapat mendengarnya lagi. Gelap. Hening. Tak ada suara apapun lagi.

"Tolong istri saya Dokter! Tolonglah dia!" Naruto berteriak mengguncang-guncang tubuh Dokter yang akan memeriksa keadaan istrinya.

"Baik Namikaze-_san_. Tenangkan diri Anda dulu. Saya akan memeriksa istri Anda, jadi saya mohon agar Anda menunggu diluar!"

Dengan rasa khawatir yang luar biasa Naruto akhirnya menuruti keinginan sang Dokter. Ia berdiri di depan pintu tempat Hinata dan bayi mereka berada. Air matanya mengalir deras. _'Tuhan, aku tidak ingin kehilangan istriku! Aku mohon, dengarlah permohanan hambamu ini!' _Naruto berdoa dalam hati. Lututnya terasa lemas membuatnya meringkuk di depan pintu. Dadanya begitu sesak.

Dokter mengatakan bahwa penyakit yang diidap Hinata menyerang sel-sel jaringan tubuhnya dengan sangat mudah karena kondisi yang lemah setelah melahirkan. Dokter tak dapat memastikan apakah Hinata mampu bertahan atau tidak. Naruto memandang wajah pucat istrinya yang masih dalam kondisi kritis. Wajahnya begitu lesu menyaksikan kondisi Hinata saat ini.

"Naruto, pulanglah. Kau harus mandi dan pergilah makan. Biar aku yang menjaga Hinata." Nasehat seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Dia adalah kakak sulung Hinata, Hyuuga Neji.

"Tidak Neji. Biarkan aku berada di sampingnya sampai ia sadarkan diri."

"Jangan keras kepala Naruto!" bentaknya pada pemuda yang hampir terlihat tak bernyawa itu. "Ayo cepat pulang! Makan dan mandilah! Kalau kau begini Hinata bisa sedih!" ucapnya dengan nada keras. Dengan rasa tak ikhlas, Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Neji bersama Hinata. Sempat ia menoleh menatap istrinya, sebelum ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

Pemuda itu tak segera pulang, ia ingin melihat malaikat kecilnya terlebih dahulu. Di dalam inkubator, buah cintanya dengan Hinata masih terlelap. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya dari balik kaca.

"Ibumu pasti akan senang sekali saat melihat kau begitu mirip dengan ayah, tunggu sampai ia melihat matamu. Ayah yakin kau memiliki mata yang sama dengan ayahmu ini, hehe ... Jagoan ayah tidur yang nyenyak ya ... ayah akan segera kembali. Ayah sangat menyayangi kau dan ibumu."

Dua hari masa-masa kritis Hinata telah berlalu. Dia kembali sadarkan diri. Pertama kali dilihatnya Naruto terlelap di samping tempat tidurnya. Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu membelai lembut rambut pirang suaminya, membuat Naruto terbangun dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Dokter mengatakan sungguh luar biasa perjuangan Hinata, ia mampu melawan penyakitnya. Naruto merasa bangga melihat Hinata yang sedang asik menggendong bayi mereka dalam pangkuannya. Dokter itu lalu pergi setelah mengecek kondisi Hinata, membiarkan keluarga kecil itu menikmati kebersamaannya.

"Naruto-_kun_, lihat! Rambutnya, matanya... semua yang ada padamu dimilikinya." Hinata tersenyum puas.

"Dia juga memiliki apa yang kau miliki Hinata. Kulitnya putih mulus sama sepertimu..." Naruto membelai pipi istrinya lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_... maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Janji apa sayang?" tanya Naruto yang telah menggendong bayi mereka.

"Saat tiba waktu bagiku meninggalkan kalian berdua, maukah kau menjaga Naruki untukku?" Naruto baru saja akan memprotes Hinata, namun tak jadi karena Hinata dengan cepat melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jagalah dia demi cintaku padamu Naruto-_kun_. Jadilah ayah sekaligus ibu yang baik untuknya. Jangan pernah biarkan ia kesepian. Jika kau memilih untuk menikahi seorang gadis, pikirkan terlebih dahulu Naruki. Jangan ambil keputusan sesukamu tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku hanya bisa melakukan ini untuk kebahagiaan anakku Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Dia anak KITA Hinata... Buah dari cinta kita. Tanpa kau pinta, aku telah berjanji terlebih dahulu pada diriku sayang. Aku mohon, apakah kau tidak dapat merasakan rasa cintaku padamu? Aku ingin kau, aku, dan anak kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama. Jangan membuatku takut sayang..." Naruto meletakkan bayi mereka di pangkuan Hinata.

"Jadi namanya Naruki ya? Kenapa kau memberinya nama itu?"

"Naru artinya 'berbuah' atau bisa juga 'bersuara' dan –ki di sini melambangkan berbagai rasa seperti ketika kau mengucapkan _no ii ki _yang berarti 'baik hati' atau _no kiita ki_ 'berperasaan halus atau berbudi'. Aku ingin Naruki menjadi anak yang dapat mengerti berbagai perasaan yang ada di dunia ini Naruto-_kun_." Jawab Hinata lembut atas pertanyaan suaminya.

"Kau ini sungguh ibu yang luar biasa Hinata." Dia memeluk erat pundak istrinya yang tersenyum lembut melihat malaikat kecil mereka menguap.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua berfoto bersama?" tanya seseorang muncul dari balik pintu. Menyusul dari belakangnya beberapa orang yang Hinata dan Naruto kenal.

Jadilah foto keluarga besar Namikaze dan Hyuuga yang di cetak super besar dan terpampang di ruang keluarga rumah Naruto. Di sana mereka berdiri berjejer di sisi kanan-kiri tempat tidur Hinata, mulai dari sisi sebelah kiri Neji, Ayah Naruto, Ibu Naruto, Hinata dan Naruki dalam pangkuannya, Hyuuga Hanabi, Ibu Hinata, Ayah Hinata, dan Naruto. Foto itu menjadi kenang-kenangan terindah yang selalu dilihat Naruki di ruang keluarga rumahnya seperti yang diceritakan Iruka pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Keadaan Hinata semakin memburuk, beberapa kali ia sempat hilang kesadaran. Terus begitu sampai kondisinya benar-benar buruk. Ia tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Dia ingin Naruto dan bayi tersayangnya selalu ada di sampingnya. Sampai suatu ketika, susah payah Hinata mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa ia ingin Naruto meletakkan Naruki di sampingnya.

"Te...rima, ka... sih." Ucapnya lirih hampir tak terdengar. Dia juga meminta tolong agar posisi tidurnya dimiringkan agar ia dapat melihat malaikat kecilnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari sudut matanya. Naruto menatap miris kondisi Hinata saat ini. Ia tak mampu melihatnya. Air matanya pun ikut menetes. Seluruh keluarga berkumpul menyaksikan itu. Semuanya ikut bersedih, tak ada yang tak menangis melihatnya.

Hinata memang kesulitan dalam mengucapkan kata-katanya, namun ia masih mampu mengucapkan pesannya dalam hatinya, tetes demi tetes air mata terus berjatuhan mengenai pipi jagoan kecilnya.

'_Naruki... maafkan ibu tak bisa menemani Naruki, ibu sudah berusaha keras sayang. Ibu juga telah berdoa kepada Tuhan. Tetapi, ibu rasa memang sudah saatnya ibu pergi. Meski ibu tak ada, ibu yakin ayahmu pasti akan selalu bersamamu... ibu sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah malaikat kecil ayah dan ibu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.'_

Tetesan terakhir air mata Hinata mengakhiri segalanya. Detak jantungnya perlahan melemah, dan akhirnya sama sekali tak terasa denyutan lagi. Naruto menangis meraung-raung. Ia kehilangan kendali, Neji berusaha menenangkannya. Dia meminta perawat untuk membawa Naruki pergi. Ibunda Hinata pingsan, begitu pula dengan Ibunda Naruto yang langsung lemas. Semua tak rela kehilangan gadis bermata _lavender_ yang selalu tersenyum lembut itu. Senyum yang selalu membuat semua orang tak dapat menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya maupun yang sedang dirasakannya...

.

.

.

"Aku begitu terpukul atas kejadian itu Sasuke. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku sempat bagai orang gila karena tak merelakan kepergiannya. Tetapi, aku sadar, buah cinta kami butuh kasih sayang dariku. Aku ingin menepati janjiku pada Hinata. Aku membesarkan Naruki seorang diri. Susah senang semua kulalui dengan bantuan semua pelayan yang ada di rumahku. Mereka membantuku dalam segala hal. Aku tak ingin merepotkan ayah dan ibuku atau keluarga Hinata. Aku merasa cinta Hinata terlampau besar untukku sia-siaka-"

Naruto merasa hangat pada pundaknya. Sasuke telah memeluknya erat dari belakang. Tangannya melingkari leher Naruto. Mencoba membagi kehangatan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Sekilas dapat Naruto lihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Naruto... maafkan aku!"

"Hehe, sudahlah. Tak apa Sasuke. Hei, coba dengarkan aku!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Kau lihat cincin ini baik-baik. Kini, kau telah memiliki seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Ingatlah Sasuke. Jagalah dia baik-baik dengan cintamu. Jangan kau lakukan hal bodoh seperti yang telah kulakukan. Aku ingin kau mencintainya dengan tulus. Hapuslah semua perasaan yang kau miliki tentangku. Aku ingin kau bisa bahagia dengannya, maka aku juga akan bahagia bersama malaikat kecilku. Apa kau mengerti?" Naruto kembali merasakan sesuatu membasahi lehernya.

"Sudah, tak usah menangis Teme! Kau ini cengeng sekali. Hehe ... Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu kau boleh datang padaku, ceritakan semuanya. Atau mungkin tak usah saja. Nanti dia bisa cemburu, hahaha!"

"Dasar Dobe! Kenapa kau jadi bisa berkata seenteng itu?!" Sasuke tampak kesal. Dia menggembungkan pipinya. Sungguh membuatnya terlihat tak seperti seorang Uchiha yang _cool_.

"Karena aku sudah pernah melewati semuanya." Ucap Naruto singkat. Dia beranjak berdiri menepuk-nepuk celananya. " Ayo pulang?" ajaknya.

"'Rumahmu ke arah mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ke arah sana." Jawab Naruto menunjuk ke arah kanan. Sasuke tampak kecewa. Naruto paham. "Hei, kau tak boleh begini terus Teme! Ayolah mana tampang _stoic_-mu itu?" ucap Naruto seolah mengejek.

"Iya! Iya! Ayo pulang! Aku akan ke arah kiri. Sampai jumpa lagi Dobe." Ucapnya riang. Melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang membalas lambaian tangan Sasuke. Punggung Sasuke mengingatkannya ketika dia mengejar-ejar pemuda itu enam tahun yang lalu untuk memberinya penjelasan, sampai ia hilang di tengah keramaian. Dan kini juga sama, dia menghilang dalam gelapnya malam. Naruto segera membalikan badannya menghadap ke arah kanan. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. ia berhenti saat dilihatnya Naruki dan Iruka telah berdiri di depannya.

"Maaf tuan. Tuan muda bersikeras untuk ke sini..."

Naruto menatap mata biru _sapphire_ anaknya. Dia melangkah mendekatinya. Membawanya dalam kehangatan pelukan seorang ayah.

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu." Anaknya membalas pelukannya. Naruto menggendong Naruki dengan posisi mendudukannya pada pundaknya. Naruki tersenyum senang. Iruka berjalan di belakang tuannya. Menatap kebahagiaan dan kepedihan yang tersirat dalam senyum Naruto.

'_Selamat tinggal Sasuke... Semoga kau bahagia.'_ Lirih Naruto berkata dalam hatinya. Bersamaan dengan itu ia berjanji tak akan pernah kembali ketempat itu lagi. Ia akan membiarkan Sasuke menjalani kehidupannya tanpa kehadirannya...

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

.

GYAAAAAAAAA!

Dhii sangat sedih ketika menulis cerita ini, hiks...hiks!

Maaf telah mengecewakan para readers!

Ceritanya memang aneh, judul juga sepertinya ga nyambung ya?!

Terlalu banyak air mata, Huhuhuhuuu~!

Banyak pengulangan kata, dan lain-lain.

Maafkan yaa _minna-san_...

Dhii masukin tokoh Naruki untuk _baby _NaruHina,

And dengan sok tahunya mengartikan nama Naruki jadi kayak gitu, hahaha!

Pengetahuan Dhii minim sih ya, jadi _gomen ne..._

Bagi yang tahu arti nama Naruki boleh _share_ lho?

Untuk latar Sasuke, Dhii juga dengan PD-nya menambah lagu Butiran Debu Rumor, Cinta Begini Tangga, dan Hingga akhir waktu Nine Ball!

.

Ikrar janji pernikahan NaruHina cuma karangan aja, Dhii rasa mungkin seperti itu kali ya? Maklum Dhii ga tau sih ya, belum pengalaman, hehehhe!

Yosh!

Mohon lipiuwwww seikhlasnya ya readers...

Don't forget to follow or favorite, OK?!


End file.
